Incerto Amanhã
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Dentro de um mar envolto de incertezas, Kagome enfim põe fim a suas dúvidas sobre os sentimentos de Inuyasha.


**Incerto Amanhã**

**Capítulo Único**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

_Anime: Inuyasha_

_Casal: Kagome e Inuyasha_

Gênero: Romance One Shot

**_Sinopse: Dentro de um mar envolto de incertezas, Kagome enfim põe fim a suas dúvidas sobre os sentimentos de Inuyasha._**

**Nota da Autora: Presente de amigo secreto para Vane, do fórum Mundo dos Fics. Após quase um ano sem escrever fanfics (estava apenas nos originais), foi um prazer sem medida voltar ao tempo e traçar essas linhas sobre este casal que tanto me encantou. Obrigada Vane pela oportunidade de enamorar-me novamente por Kagome e Inuyasha. Espero que goste do presente. Feito com todo o carinho do mundo, pois sou uma grande admiradora sua, tanto como pessoa quanto por ficwrite!**

* * *

As folhas secas e marrons das árvores típicas caiam delicadamente pelas ruas, antes tão limpas, e agora adornadas pela natureza. Era uma cena incomum e ao mesmo tempo encantadora, que contrastava com o ar ainda aquecido pelo já ausente verão.

Chegara o outono. E esta estação prometia ser solitária para a jovem de longos e lisos cabelos escuros, que caminhava lenta e pensante pela rua lotada por pessoas. Os diversos tipos de etnias japonesas se encontravam em Tókio naquela hora do dia. Próximo ao almoço, as pessoas saiam apressadas dos seus empregos e escolas, tentando chegar a algum local calmo para almoçar, ou as suas casas, às vezes nem tão calmas.

Mas a jovem morena, que se chamava Kagome, não estava à procura de um local tranqüilo. Na multidão, ela não se sentia tão só. Precisava do calor das pessoas para aquecer seu próprio ser, que parecia congelado, a vagar pelas ruas repletas de gente que não conhecia e não se importava com seus sentimentos.

Doía demais. Desde quando amar podia machucar tanto assim?

Na infância, durante brincadeiras com bonecas, fantasiava princesas e príncipes que, apaixonados, lutavam e venciam por seu amor. A vida real, entretanto, mostrava-se dura demais para ela. Apaixonara-se perdidamente por alguém que não nutria os mesmos sentimentos e agora se encontrava completamente indecisa por seu próprio futuro.

Fazia apenas duas horas que retornara da época feudal, após flagrar Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos novamente, em frente a árvore sagrada, local em que parecia um ponto de encontro deles.

Como continuar a namorar Inuyasha conhecendo os sentimentos que ele mantinha por Kikyou? Quanta falta de amor próprio Kagome tinha por si mesma por aceitar essa situação? Isso que era amor abnegado que as pessoas diziam ser o amor verdadeiro? Então ela não queria amar assim! Por quanto mais o amasse, mais ela se feria. E um dia, sabia, essa ferida seria mortal.

Foi neste momento que ela sentiu uma mão a segurar seu braço. Não precisava virar-se para saber quem a tocava. O calor e o cheiro do seu _hanyou _eram tão palpáveis a ela, que por algum momento a jovem meditou se não seria ela o "meio youkai" com sentidos mais aguçados e que reconheciam o parceiro a uma boa distância.

-O que quer? – a pergunta escapou de seus lábios tão rapidamente quanto ela virou-se em direção ao rapaz de longos cabelos prateados.

O boné a lhe esconder as orelhas estava na sua cabeça, assim como uma roupa mais "normal" estava em seu corpo. Inuyasha era, naquele momento, um rapaz comum, a conversar com a namorada. Se as pessoas soubessem quem, de verdade, era ele, não o ignorariam tão claramente.

-Você viu errado. – a afirmação dele parecia auto-explicativa.

-O que vi errado? – ela insistiu.

Fazer-se de desentendida era uma arma de defesa a Kagome.

-Eu... Kikyou – balbuciou nervoso.

-Está querendo me dizer que eu vi errado você e a Kikyou mais uma vez juntos lá na era feudal?

-Não estávamos juntos.

-Estavam sim, Inuyasha. E não me trate como uma tola, porque eu não sou!

-Não estou te tratando como tola! Estou dizendo que você apenas me viu conversando com Kikyou. Não estava lhe traindo!

Sentindo os lábios secos, inconscientemente passou a língua sobre eles. O ato, involuntário dela, fez com que Inuyasha cravasse o olhar na sua boca.

-E porque eu devia acreditar em você? Não seria a primeira vez que eu lhe surpreenderia com a sacerdotisa Kikyou.

-Estou falando a verdade! Nunca menti para você! Quando me flagrava com ela, eu assumia a culpa. Mas desta vez é diferente. Estávamos apenas conversando.

O olhar dele era tão sincero que por alguns segundos ela quis desesperadamente acreditar. Mas duvidas persistiam em seu coração.

Virando o rosto em direção a uma vitrine, Kagome ficou a observar as roupas. Isso, na verdade era apenas um pedido mudo ao namorado, para que ele lhe deixasse pensar. Inuyasha podia ser bruto, mas não era bobo. Quieto e pensativo ele permitiu a morena uma luta com seus próprios pensamentos.

Não queria perder Kagome. Os sentimentos pela jovem era a emoção mais forte que ele já havia vivenciado durante todos os seus anos. Nem Kikyou o fez sentir tanto amor. Na verdade, nunca foi o verdadeiro Inuyasha com a sacerdotisa. Era apenas com Kagome que ele tinha liberdade para ser ele mesmo, sem mascarar ações.

-Sou um idiota! – murmurou.

Apesar do timbre da voz ter sido excepcionalmente baixo, Kagome o ouviu. Virando-se a ele, com o olhar interrogativo, indagou:

-Por quê?

Numa rua bastante movimentada, em pleno meio dia, eles teriam a tão famosa conversa sobre o relacionamento?

-Amo você e sei o quanto te magoa me ver com Kikyou.

A resposta foi tão direta que a reencarnação da sacerdotisa se surpreendeu.

-Mas de alguma forma –continuou Inuyasha – culpo-me pelo que aconteceu com Kikyou. E agora, morta e só, sem amigos ou conhecidos que possam lhe ajudar, sinto que sou o único que me importo.

Como um alvorecer que surge depois de uma noite tenebrosa, por fim Kagome compreendeu os sentimentos do namorado. E se fosse ao contrario? Teria ela coragem de abandonar alguém que lhe estender a mão apenas por um ciúme inconseqüente e tolo. Quantas vezes Inuyasha já não lhe provara os sentimentos? Amor também era confiança.

Notando que ela meditava em suas palavras, o meio youkai decidiu deixa-la sozinha. Mas ao virar-se foi surpreendido por uma Kagome diferente daquela que encontrou: a jovem segurou sua mão e sorriu.

-Tudo bem Inuyasha.

-Não esta zangada? – ele parecia desconfiado.

-Não. Sua preocupação com Kikyou só me orgulha mais de você. Podia simplesmente esquece-la, mas você tem receios por ela. Quer que ela seja feliz! Isso mostra que tem um coração generoso.

Aquilo era um elogio? Inuyasha não tinha muita certeza se queria elogios sobre corações generosos. Mas o pensamento morreu ao ver o rosto da namorada se aproximando e a boca, que antes ele devorara com os olhos, encostando-se na sua.

Um beijo curto, rápido, discreto, mas completamente apaixonado.

Descolando os lábios, ele abriu os olhos e viu Kagome a lhe sorrir.

-Você não devia fazer essas coisas aqui, na frente de todo mundo.

Enrubescida, ela segurou o riso.

-Não tem nenhuma floresta por aqui para eu me esconder com você e lhe beijar. Então tenho que ser assim, abusada... – respondeu corajosa.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Gostei de você assim.

-É mesmo?

-É sim. Faria isso na frente do Miroku?

-Nunca.

-Que droga! Adoraria ver a cara dele!

-Se eu fizer, tenho certeza que ele passaria o resto da vida me pedindo uma amostra do beijo que daria em você.

Inuyasha avaliou a frase. Kagome estava coberta de razão.

-É, não é uma boa idéia.

Ela não conseguiu mais segurar o riso, e gargalhou.

-Você disse que não tem mato por aqui? – ele perguntou cheio de malicia no olhar.

-Estamos no centro de Tókio, Inuyasha. Só tem praças. Mas mesmo lá, não posso dar beijos abusados em você!

Inuyasha fez uma cara triste, mas logo os olhos brilharam novamente.

-Não esta sentindo?

-O quê?

-Um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas!

-Não estou sentindo nada – ela preocupou-se.

-Não mesmo?

Ao encara-lo novamente, percebeu que não havia fragmento nenhum. Era apenas uma desculpa do amado para arrasta-la a era feudal, onde existiriam inúmeros lugares para que eles tivessem privacidade.

-Agora estou sentindo.

-Então vamos embora, Kagome! Tem coisas que não podem esperar!

De mãos dadas, eles começaram a caminhar rapidamente para o Templo Higurashi.

-Não mesmo?

-Se querer arriscar a esperar, pode ser que chocaremos as pessoas com nosso "ímpeto" pelos fragmentos da jóia.

-E nós não queremos isso!

-Não mesmo!

-Inuyasha?

-Sim?

-Eu teria esperado.

-Até encontrarmos um mato em Tókio?

-Não, até você aprender a me amar e a esquecer a Kikyou.

Segurando a mão dela mais firme entre as suas, o _Hanyou_ afirmou:

-Não precisa esperar. Amo você, Kagome...

-Eu sei.

Sim, ela sabia. Na louca certeza que só um coração arrebatado consegue ter. O seu amor era correspondido com a mesma explosão de sentimentos, com a mesma paixão sem razão.

Eram dessas loucuras que se resumiam à vida...

E de repente valeu a pena viver...

**Fim**


End file.
